stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Armstrong
Chloe Armstrong is a Tau'ri female from Earth. Biography Background Chloe is the daughter of USA Senator Alan Armstrong. She studied Political Science and Earth history at Harvard. Some time before arriving on Destiny, she broke up with her boyfriend Josh. She worked for her father as his assistant, and joined him during his visit to Icarus Base. Chloe began a friendship with Eli Wallace when the two met aboard the George Hammond. When the planet came under attack, her father was injured by a collapsing corridor, so she helped him to evacuate with the other survivors by Stargate to the Ancient ship Destiny. Life on Destiny After her father collapsed in the gate room, Chloe took him to one of the empty rooms to care for him. At TJ's advice, she kept him from taking his heart medication, which was inhibiting his ability to heal his wounds. He sent her away to keep an eye on the efforts of the others, wanting to be kept in the loop. When he sacrificed himself to seal a hull breach, she was distraught, attacking Rush for putting him in that situation. Once she was pulled off and calmed down, Rush tried to reassure her by stating that her father believed in the mission. Chloe returned to Earth using the long-range communication device to tell her mother the news; the elder Mrs. Armstrong did not take it well. Unable to console her, Chloe returned to Destiny, where she assisted Tamara Johansen in treating Jeremy Franklin's gunshot wound. She cared for the heat-exhausted Matthew Scott after he retrieved supplies necessary to repair the life support. Chloe would ask Eli to show her the shower facilities aboard Destiny when he explained that they didn't use water. He stood guard at her request. When it appeared that the ship was going to collide with a star, she chose to initiate a romantic liaison with Scott, telling him that he was the one person she felt closest to on the ship. After Scott departed in the working shuttle with a small group selected to escape the doomed ship, she spent the remaining time watching the star with Eli Wallace. Once the crisis was resolved, she was reunited with Scott after the shuttle returned. Chloe was chosen by Everett Young to act as his defense attorney during the inquiry regarding the death of Sergeant Spencer. Though she protested at first, her skills being ill-suited to criminal proceedings, he explained that he needed a civilian to defend him to prevent it from appearing as if the military was being pitted against the civilians. She ably defended Young despite attempts by Camile Wray to control the proceedings, insisting that proper legal procedure be followed. As a result, Wray was forced to end the trial for lack of evidence. She was captured when the Nakai boarded Destiny and was held prisoner until being rescued by Nicholas Rush, who had likewise been captured after being stranded offworld by Young. She warmed up to him after that, as he could have saved himself and left her behind. She also found a confidant in him, since they both had nightmares of the aliens. She joined in his mutiny against Young, since Young got rid of Rush because he was a burden, mirroring her own self-image of her place on Destiny. Chloe was quick to reconcile with Eli after the mutiny, who felt betrayed when she had apparently used his trust to disguise Rush's initial attempt to gain control. She volunteered to join the mission to Eden, and wanted to stay there. Ultiamtely, she returned to Destiny when Young insisted on taking the military personnel back while allowing the civilians to stay. Chloe volunteered herself as an archeologist when a planet with artificial ruins was discovered. Eli was quick to back up her increasingly awkward justifications for joining. She, Eli, Scott, and Ronald Greer were trapped in an underground cave system when Greer shot at a giant spider and collapsed the exit tunnel. Destiny left without them. They eventually managed to find their way out, but lost Greer to another ceiling collapse. Using the gates, Chloe, Scott, and Eli attempted to catch up to Destiny, but without an idea of which gates went where, they ended up on the gravel pit planet where Rush had been stranded and then abducted by the Nakai. Eli decided to search the database of the crashed ship on the planet to get a map of the gate system. and Chloe demonstrated an intuitive understanding of their language, though she did not consciously know what any of the symbols meant, and located the map. Using the map, they managed to get within range of Destiny, but lost it once more. Luckily for her group, the Nakai sabotaged Destiny, knocking it out of FTL and allowing them to return to the ship. Once there, Chloe joined Vanessa James in testing Adam Brody's moonshine. Upon listening to James speak of a blackout she had earlier, she realized that James had likely been taken over by one of the aliens through the long-range communication device. When an offworld team brought halluciantion-causing ticks to Destiny, she was bitten by one, which caused her to hallucinate her father, alive and well. Despite knowing the cause, she opted to use the opportunity to talk to him. Eli caught her in the act, but she convinced him to give her some time. When Scott came looking for her as a likely carrier, which she denied, Eli told him of her hallucinations and helped drag her to the infirmary when she refused to have it removed. For TJ's baby shower, she made a baby-sized Air Force shirt (presumably she made it from a full-size shirt, indicating some sewing ability). She also comforted TJ after finding her crying alone. When the Lucian Alliance invaded Destiny, she was with Eli in the Kino room. She convinced Eli to run when the Alliance broke out of the gate room, and was shot in the leg as they fled into an elevator. Eli did the best he could to bandage the wound, which continued to bleed, and helped her walk, eventually carrying her when she could no longer stand on the leg. They wandered the ship, eventually coming upon a dead end. She admitted to him that he was the best and only real friend she ever had. Eli wordlessly admitted his own feelings for her just prior to being called away to save Lt. Matthew Scott and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer. While he was gone, she miraculously recovered; her would sealed up and she regained the ability to walk. Dismissing it as a non-issue in light of the invasion, she went with Eli to join Dr. Nicholas Rush and Adam Brody, who had devised a plan to retake the ship. Infection After the invasion ended, she told Lt. Tamara Johansen about how quickly her wound had healed, which TJ believed to be impossible. As time went on, it was revealed that Chloe had been infected with a pathogen by the Nakai, which increased her intelligence while also rendering her suspectible to their influence, prompting her to try and access secure areas of the ship to send information to the aliens while apparently sleepwalking. Although Young wanted her quarantined, Rush recognised the advantages of her current condition to act as a 'triple agent', monitoring what she tried to do so that they could pass on false information to the aliens. Rush later faked a cure for her condition using the Destiny interface chair that apparently shut down the parts of her mind responsible for making her transmit data to the aliens while allowing her to retain her new intelligence, allowing Rush to use her assistance to help him unlock the secret to controlling Destiny s bridge. Chloe was forced to reveal her continued infection when she gave the injured Scott a blood transfusion so that the virus's healing abilities would be passed on to him (Although the transfusion apparently weakened the virus enough to allow Scott's own system to kill it after it had dealt with his injuries). While the mutation caused her to develop alien skin where she had been injured, as the alien influence 'settled' into her mind, Chloe gradually developed the ability to control it to a degree, allowing her to deduce how to plot a new FTL course for Destiny, also apparently increasing her strength to the point where she could break a marine's arm. During the battle against the drone ship, Chloe was forced to use the pathogen to contact the Nakai for aid when Destiny was nearly overwhelmed in a fight, the Nakai drawing enough drones away for Destiny to destroy the drone control ship. In exchange for Destiny s aid in fighting off the next wave of drones, Young requested that the Nakai remove the pathogen from Chloe, although she appears to have retained her new enhanced intellect. Alternate timelines thumb|Elderly Chloe and Matt talking about their future grandchild, recorded on kino. * She was on Jungle planet when the Squigglers attacked. She was killed during the first wave. * She was affected by the alien disease brought from "Hoth" and died of it *''In an alternate timeline, instead of choosing to return to Earth with everyone else, Chloe volunteered to remain behind on Destiny as part of the group that were staying to complete the mission. When things got too unstable, she and the rest of the volunteers headed through the Stargate too, but like everyone else except for Colonel David Telford, didn't make it to Earth and was presumed dead. However, she ended on a planet that he and other survivors called Novus, 2,000 years in the past. There she married Matthew Scott and had children with him.'' Behind the scenes Though Chloe originally had the surname of Carpenter in casting calls, this was changed to WalkerStargate Universe - Casting Call on Spoiler TV then finally Armstrong before she appeared in any episodes of ''Stargate Universe.'Stargate' exclusive: 'ER,' 'Smallville' alums join cast on Entertainment Weekly External links * * 4|Chloe Armstrong}} * References and notes Category:Destiny Crew Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images